The Real World: Naruto Edition
by misfittings
Summary: See what happens when our favorite Shinobi stup being polite and considerate and start being real. This is Real World:Naruto Edition I don not own naruto or real world. Story only goes on of i get 2 reviews NO Yaoi unless you want it HeeHee LETS GET THER
1. Lets get REAL

**The Real World: Naruto Edition**

**I ****Don't**** own ****anything**** but if I did I would rule the world MHAW HAHA**

**LETS**** GO**

What happens when the Naruto characters stop being polite and start being real This is the real world Naruto Edition

Naruto: I needed this vacation

Sakura: Yeah I know what you mean but with the Rookie Nine and Team Gai I'm sorry but I can't take these freaks much longer

Ino: Shaddup mega brow you're the only mutant I see around here

Neji: I find it very interesting that hokage is paying for us to stay here

Sasuke: Well GENUIS if you must know it is free because we are Konoha Shinobi

TenTen: AND KONOCHI

Sasuke: Neji please silence your gggirrrlfrrieend

Neji: Real mature[idiot

Shino: Um were here you know

Ino: It's like a palace fit for a queen too bad for you forehead girl

Sakura: Queen of Pigs is more like it

Kiba; snickers

Ino:Exuse me Dog boy screw off

Hinata: Skank shut up and help with these bags

EVERYONE MOUTH WIDE OPEN

Neji: Hinata what has gotten in to you

Hinata: Shut up leg shaver don't think I forgot about that time you tried to murder me. I finally get a vacation and it with you and I'm not gonna be polite quiet shy girl anymore now Neji get my bags

Neji: No way get you—

Hinata: NOW!!!

cowards and grabs bags

Shikamaru: She's got a point we should be ourselves

Lee: Yes it is most youthful YOSH

Naruto: Shut the mouth bushy brows imp not in the mood

Choji; Can we go in the house yet

Sasuke: Whatever I don't care

Sakura: Ok Everyone claim your rooms

[5 mins. After the mad dash

Naruto: NO WAY I CALL THIS ROOM

Neji:[I need this room it has the most outlets

Neji: Sorry Naruto hits him unconscious and drags him into the hall way

Lee: Look friends a you—bump dat crap Yo nizzles come check out dis note from boss lady

TenTen: Is lee being ghetto

Lee: Hell yea hoe now shut up and let me read dis paper:

_I hope you find the house nice and now you need to work to stay there I will have odd jobs set up for __your__ everyday Enjoy wake up time is 6am now eat this paper_

And Lee actually ate it

Shikamaru: I don't work

Ino: TOO BAD LAZY ASS

Shikamaru: Loud mouthed little…..

Naruto: Well lets head to bed guys see you in the morning

Sasuke: Night dobe

Naruto: Teme sleep tight

**I need at least two reviews to make a longer next chappie R&R pples**

**PEACE**


	2. Wac Donalds and Blabby Neji

**Heres**** chapter two read and ****review[****that ****rymed****….kinda.**

**I own nothing not even this story my brain owns it.**

**[wwweiiiird**

Next day 5:30

Setting:Dinning room table

"ahhh. Refreshing I slept well did'nt you guys"tenten

"Um, no you and rapey mcgee over there were slamming that bed against the wall so har—"Sasuke

"Haha jelous Uchila he"Neji

"No! Im tiered..ring RING RING

"Yo dobe answer it!"Sasuke

"Fine …teme…

_Hello._

_Naruto?_

_Granny __Tsunade__ hi!_

_Don't call me that ok listen your first job starts in one hour a limo will be outside in 10mins you will __chag__ in the limo ok._

_Yea _

_Oh and tell everyone to wear black pants_

_Huh why_

_Don't question me brat_

_What ever__…HAG_

_WHAT WAS THAT!!!_

_Um Nothing…Bye_

_click_

"Hey guys that was hokage-sama she said to wear black pants and oh right a limo will be outside in 10 minutes"

[EVERYONE. Ok

Outside.

"Naruto were is that damned limo its freezing"Sakura

"Well no one told you wear that tube top"Shikamaru

"You should talk your girlfriend is the ultimate skank heehee"Sakura

"Yeah he is right cover up"Sasuke

"Jeze what are you gay Uchila a practiacally nude girl is in frount of you and you say cover up.. man I knew you were gay with Uzumaki.Neji

"Shut up Hyuuga I don't disrespect woman"Sasuke

"Hey hey homiez Lee b diz own(down) wit dao sniches and hoes"Lee

"SHUT UP FREAK THE LIMO IS HERE"Hinata

At WacDonalds.

"What I have pride Im not working here"Ino

"Too bad we need the money now get behind the conter an d take orders."(Shikamaru)

**Ino's**** Shift**

Welcome to Wac Donald what do you want?

Um Um Um

Choji is that you?

INO heehee you work here?

Shut what do you want fatty?

Well numbers 1-13

WOW your disgusting….um that's 54.23

WHAT!!! Just get the food

SECURITY!! HELP

[security kicks him out

Ino why did you do thatshika

Because shik if I took that order I would have missed my break.

[sigh

**Lee's shift**

Yo Kiba waz uppy yo

Ew lee listen get me a—

Yo dawg i like dat hoody Imma jack dat stuff from you

Um no ok Lee listen I need a cheeseburger—

Wat is dat rocawear or phat farm?

Um I don't know LISTEN I'M hungary lemme get a—

I aint workin da man tryin ti keep a brotha down okay so no food for yo azz holla

Fine im leaving

**Neji's shift**

….

Um hello?

What do you want?

To order lunch

Little girl if you order that little hamburger or ice cream you will eat more and more become a fat prostitute and have no friends.

Wh-whatsniff

Sorry but it is your destiny

Mommy!!

[runs off crying

Next in line

Hey Neji

Hinabi, what do you want

A sundae

Too bad

What???!!

No you will not get one because you are main house and I automatically hate you. You are lucky I don't try to kill you like I did Hinata. In fact if I made you that treat I would spit in it because I hate you. Do you know what it is like to be a caged bird well let me explain this mark on my forehe—

[snore…slob

Hinabi wake up!

Oh sorry can I have the sundae or not

Did you listen to me?

Yeah you said somerhing about um…maged heads or …

CAGED BIRD!!!

Oh so about that sundae

NO

Fine Im gonna tell daddy to get you a billion cursed seals and a fat one on you butt

Hn. I don't care

Arg.. Im leaving…LEG SHAVER!!!

how does she know

**Read and review leave suggestions I NEED IDEAS PLEASE!!!**


End file.
